The critical role of the kidney in maintaining homeostatic balance, and the disorders of homeostasis that accompany diseases of the kidney and the associated loss of kidney function underscore the importance of this organ in human health. Recent developments in biomedical sciences have led to significant advancements in our understanding of the pathogenesis of specific renal diseases, which have important diagnostic and therapeutic implications. The Aim of our Pittsburgh Center for Kidney Research is to develop and facilitate multidisciplinary research, training and information transfer related to kidney function in normal and disease states. The major goals of our center are (i) to advance our knowledge base regarding normal kidney function, cellular mechanisms that contribute to kidney disease and the many altered cellular functions that occur in the settings of acute kidney injury and chronic kidney disease; (ii) to facilitate early-phase translational investigation, including studies using animal models, studies directed at drug discovery, development and pharmacokinetics, as well as support for analytical studies; and (iii) to provide the expertise, training and equipment needed to facilitate research activities in these areas. Center Core facilities support the work of one hundred and eleven investigators at the University of Pittsburgh, the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai, and at other institutions throughout the United States. Core A is a Physiology Core, led by Drs. Carattino and Satlin. Core B is an Animal and Translational Core, led by Drs. Jackson and Stocker. Core C is a Kidney Imaging Core, led by Dr. Apodaca. Core D is a Model Systems and Therapeutics Core, led by Drs. Brodsky and Hukriede. The Center supports four pilot and feasibility projects. An Administrative Core, led by Drs. Kleyman and Weisz, provides administrative oversight of the core facilities, the pilot and feasibility project program and the educational activities of the center. All research cores are specifically structured to serve as national resources for investigators. Our Center is designed to realize our goal of continuing to advance our understanding of normal renal function, of cellular mechanisms that contribute to kidney disease, and of the many altered cellular functions that occur in the settings of acute kidney injury and chronic kidney disease.